


As The Legend Goes

by destiel88



Series: Fantasynatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasynatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel88/pseuds/destiel88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a land long forgotten, there lived a dying man. Though he was dying alone, the man did not lose faith, hope, or love. Taking pity on the dying man, the Fae, creatures with incredible power, took him to their world. They shared with him their power to extend his meager existence so his hope, faith, and love could flourish and bloom anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Legend Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my fantasy blog, [Fantasynatural](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/). Check out the time line [here](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/fictionml). The artwork is by the co-owner of the same blog, [noCek](http://nocek.tumblr.com/). If you want, you can find me on my tumblr, [Destiel88](http://destiel88.tumblr.com/).

_Becky, thought you would find this useful for your mission. Good luck. -C_

Once upon a time in a land long forgotten, there lived a dying man. Though he was dying alone, the man did not lose faith, hope, or love. Taking pity on the dying man, the Fae, creatures with incredible power, took him to their world. They shared with him their power to extend his meager existence so his hope, faith, and love could flourish and bloom anew.

However, the Fae were not his people. They did not understand his ways and could not accommodate his needs. Knowing that the man was still lonely, they showed him a barren world beyond their small one. They did not care for it, being content with what they had, so they gave it to the lonely man. They told him that he could use this land to create his children so that they could be what the Fae could not. They gave him a mountain at the center so he could watch his creations but told him he could never walk among them or his creations would shrivel since if he ever touched them again after their birth.

Excited with this concept, the lonely man made his first children, the Leviathans. As the man had not worked with clay before, they were misshapen and crude. However, he was able to make them intelligent and powerful. He spoke with them often, loving their wit. That was not enough for the Leviathans as, like any child, they craved the touch of their father. He tried to tell them, warn them, but they grew enraged, blaming the Fae for keeping their father from them. They created immortal beasts of their own and released them onto the lands.

The Fae looked to the lonely man, now god, and gave him a choice. Either he could take control of his children, or they would take care of them for him. Knowing that the Fae meant to kill his children, the Lonely God looked to them in sadness before sealing them behind a mighty barrier that would last several lifetimes and could only taken down with his power.

Saddened at the loss of his children, the Lonely God took refuge in his mountain on Heaven as the Leviathans had destroyed the lands in their quest to reach their father. To help rebuild what had been lost, the Lonely God created the Angels. They were the exact opposite of the Leviathans. While his first children were crude and freethinking, the Angels were beautiful and obedient. They loved their father and found that they cared not if they could touch him, enjoying being in his presence for he was their father and there was no other life but his.

With the help of the Angels, the land that Leviathans ruined soon grew green with life once more, looking healthier than it did when the Fae first gave it to the Lonely God. He wanted to give the land to his creations, but the Fae once again stopped him. Though they were obedient, the Fae feared giving the land to creatures with power and begged the Lonely God to reconsider. The Fae had given much to the Lonely God, owing his very life to them, so he told the Angels that they had to remain in Heaven.

The Lonely God did not want to leave the land that he had worked so hard on empty, so he went to work on a different creature. He took aspects from his previous creatures, the cunning of the Leviathans and beauty of the Angels, and put them into what he called the Mortals. They had no powers of their own, but they were skilled and creative. He gave them individuality so no two would ever be alike. Like all of his creations, the Mortals loved their father, but even if they wished to be with him, they didn’t have any power and could only dream of the day that they would be in his presence.

However, their dreams would not become a reality. The Lonely God had never stopped dying as the Fae only prolonged his life. With his powers wasted on the fighting, he soon began to fade away into nothingness. Worried, the Angels turned to the Fae, demanding that they help him as if they had helped him cheat Death once before then they could do it again. The Fae refused, saying unless the Lonely God asked for his life, they would let him die. They vowed that they would never help or hurt another one of the Lonely God’s creations again, because it was their fear that led to the Lonely God’s demise.

Soon, the Lonely God did fade, disappearing from the world. This left the Angels angry and confused. Their entire lives they had devoted themselves to the will of their Father. Without it, they were nothing. Two leaders rose up from the rabble. The first, the Forced Successor, was the one that the Lonely God turned to most often. He wished to continue their father’s work, guiding the Mortals. The other, the Fallen One, was their father’s self-proclaimed favorite. He thought that they should rise up against the Fae who allowed their beloved father to die.

The Fallen One sought the aid of the Leviathans, knowing that they had once almost destroyed the Fae. The Leviathans were more than happy to listen to the Fallen One and his plight. They struck up a deal with him. If the Fallen One found a way to remove the barrier then they would give him the power to destroy the Fae.

Blinded by grief, the Fallen One sought the method to remove the barrier, searching the Fae’s land in secret for a way around his father’s power. It did not take long for him to find the solution as none had thought any would dare go looking for a way to free the Leviathans.

True to his word, the Fallen One released the barrier, but the Leviathans never kept their promise. Instead, they released their wrath on their replacements in the form the Darkness and the immortal beasts. The immortal beasts devoured the lands while the Darkness lingered, slowly corrupting.

The Darkness spread to the Fallen One’s followers first then crept towards the Mortals. Horrified, the Fallen One raised the barrier, but he was not his father, and it did not hold the Darkness back. It continued to corrupt, even working its way into the Fallen One.

Corrupted, The Fallen One came to see the Mortals as the Leviathans did, as replacements. He led his armies against the Mortals, his grief giving way to madness. The Mortals tried to fight, but all who opposed became as corrupted as the Fallen One. They were now the Tainted and joined to aid him in his fight against the creations that the Darkness had yet to touch.

Creative as always, the Mortals did not let the Darkness beat them. They formed an army, training them in how to hunt the creatures that the Darkness had created. Others used the Darkness as their weapon, drawing it into their bodies to become the first mages. A slim few were even stronger than the Darkness and, by sheer will, beat the Darkness back with their light and courage, becoming the first clerics.

With their new powers, the Mortals beat back the Fallen One’s armies. They cornered the Fallen One and engaged in the Final Battle. It lasted for months then years, dragging on as the Mortals fought. They prayed to the Angels that had yet to be corrupted, but they stayed their hand, fearing that they would become like their siblings.

With no other hope, the Mortals rounded up their greatest mages and brought them into the battlefield. They rode gallantly with their mission, guarded by the bravest warriors. The warriors cut through the hordes, doing their best to make it to the center encampments. All but one warrior fell, he led them straight into the Fallen One’s tent, and there they sealed him, capturing him in a cage of magic and pain, forcing him into the ground.

This magic came at a great price, and the mages lost control. The Darkness consumed them, too. Not all was lost, though. Without their leader, the Tainted panicked, falling to the might of the remaining Mortals. They scrambled towards the mountains, but the Forced Successor would not let them near. He created the Pit and then sealed them in it, which grew flesh as their Tainted blood seeped into the soil. The Darkness of the land now called Hell consumed them wholly, creating a new breed, the Demons.

With the Darkness waning, the Forced Successor went to the Mortals, offering aid in rebuilding their lands. The Mortals turned him away, not wishing help from the one who turned his back on them in their hour of need. Enraged, but weakened from what he had done, the Forced Successor went back to the mountains to rest in his father’s place.

While the Darkness has waned, the barriers are still weak. Monsters slip through to our world. The Angels are no help. The Fae have fallen silent. All that is left is the army that first hunted the Darkness, the Hunter’s Association. Only, not that long ago and not so far away, a plan to ensure that the Mortals fell was hatched.

This is where our story begins. On the eve of a new age, a razed village will rob two boys of their mother and their home. This is the beginning of the end of the world.


End file.
